


Mylock fan-art

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, explicit artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: My drawing of Mylock inspired by A Matter of Family by ScarletManuka chapter 78-79 // NSFW and very explicit graphic





	Mylock fan-art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924701) by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
